Me in Yu-Gi-Oh!
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Set in an AU world, what would happen if Yugi and Yami met someone new, someone like me? With that comes crazy behavior, adventures, new friends and rivals, a jealous Tea, a power obsessed Kaiba, a chibi cute Yugi and a blossoming romance between the bad boy Yami and the creative young beauty...yeah, still me! Well then, let's begin! (Yami x OC)
1. Meet Me!

**Hey guys! So, this idea popped up on me all of a sudden. And it was "What would it be like if I was in Yu-Gi-Oh! and such?" So, this was made so fast and I like it and I hope you like it too!**

 **So, this is an AU world, where Yugi and Yami have their own bodies. Also, they live together, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, and the others are still in this world too. Plus, fictional me is too! And with me comes other fave characters of mine in anime form in this! Who are they? Well, I'll explain later.**

 **So, I only own my OC and this wacky plot. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi Muto and his older brother slash closest friend Yami were walking down the sidewalk in Domino City. It was a sunny day and Yugi enjoyed the sunshine, breathing in the fresh air. Yami smiled at his little bro's happy face. Yugi was always the brighter side of the two, whereas Yami was the sexy bad boy type. Yugi is the light, the hikari, the adorable little boy and Yami was the darkness, the shadow, the edgy yet tender and loving guy he is. But together, the both of them are unstoppable!

That's when Yugi saw a shiny, golden butterfly up ahead. "Ooh, Yami look!" He pointed at it.

"Yes, I see it. Such a lovely butterfly."

"I want to catch it!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, don't go running off again like last time –!" Yami tried to explain when he was cut off by a cheer.

"Butterfly!" Yugi cheered like a three-year old and chased after it, heading straight to the park.

Yami sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother's antics. "Why does he act like such a little kid? Cause it's Yugi, that's why." Yami muttered to himself. He went after him.

OOO

Yami ran as fast as he could when he finally caught Yugi in his radar. He was nearing the water fountain in the center, trying his best to catch the small creature. "Come on. Come here, you!" Yugi's hands tried catching it but it was too fast for him. He whined so much about it that he almost fell head first into the fountain. "Ah!" He yelped when two hands grabbed the back of his school jacket and yanked him back. Yugi breathed out in relief.

"Are you alright?"

"Y – Yes. Yes, I am. Thank you – uh …" Yugi started to say when he looked up to see a face he never saw before.

Yami caught up to him and stopped before him. "Yugi, what have I told you about running off like that?" Yami asked but Yugi wasn't paying attention to him, his eyes focused on someone else. Yami turned to the other person and he gaped, his eyes widening.

It was a girl, around Yami's age. She was wearing a red shirt, a caramel leather jacket, jeans and matching caramel boots. Her dark brown hair was in a low ponytail, plus fair skin, brown eyes with a mole on her left cheek and pink lips. She was sitting on the fountain's edge. And she was smiling. The butterfly from before floated down and landed on her outstretched finger. She smiled more at seeing its golden beauty up close. Yami was entranced by this mysterious beauty before him.

"So, what is this? Coyote and Roadrunner the remake?" She asked, amused.

Yugi sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck nervously. "Eh – heh! Uh, not exactly."

"That's exactly what it was." Yami stated, grinning.

Yugi turned to him and pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Is not!"

"Is too and you know it." Yami poked Yugi's nose, making the other cross his eyes in an adorable fashion. The girl laughed at it. "Thank you for saving my baby brother from taking a dive in the water fountain." She only nodded. Yami raised a brow and grinned more. "And yet, I do not know your name." To that, she looked away and blushed at his suave tone.

"It …" She turned back to face him. "It's Georgethe." Said girl got up on her feet and reached out her hand to him.

"I'm Yami." His hand took hers and they shook. But when they stopped, he didn't let go. She noticed and blushed more. "Oh, and this is my little brother Yugi." Yugi waved at her, smiling like a happy chibi. She giggled at him when she felt something vibrate in her jeans pocket. She took it out and saw that it was her phone.

"Oops! Looks like I got to go." Reluctantly, she let go of Yami's hand. "But, I hope to see you two soon."

"Same here." That's when the same butterfly went past them and Yugi's eyes lite up again, like seeing a shiny new toy. "BUTTERFLY!" He squealed, running after it.

Yami moaned out, "Not again! Well, thank you again, Georgethe. But I gotta go too, apparently."

She laughed. "Nah, it's cool. I get it. Well, bye Yami!" She waved at him before running off. Yami's eyes glanced at her for a moment, a sweet smile adorning his face, before he remembered.

"Damn it, Yugi! Why'd you have to kill the moment?" He exclaimed angrily. And so, Yami ran after him, once again.

OOO

(My P.O.V.)

Watching from behind a tree, I saw Yami's form fading away out of the park. I turned away, smirking.

"Well, this could get interesting."

I check my phone to see a message from one of my contacts.

 _ **"** ** _Where_ R U?"**_

I message her back.

 _ **"** **In the park. I'll be right there."**_

I close my phone and smirk more, a wild idea forming in my mind. "Operation Yu-Gi-Oh is a go!"

* * *

 **So, guys, here's the deal.**

 **Whether this will be a story or one shots, IDK. And I have a habit of not finishing current stories and starting new ones. Sorry! But, I'll try to work on that! But this will be a wacky story since I'm crazy and weird and like that in real life.**

 **Now back to this! This story will be on me, Yugi, Yami, the gang and such, plus other characters I base on my favorite cartoons like from other shows and such. Like Disney, Batman (cause I recently fell for it), OC's of mine, etc. So, let me know what you think on that.**

 **So, I hope I get to hear from you guys since I will need the support and love you guys give me. Review/fave/follow/ and so much more! Leave me suggestions on what you may want to see in this, requests even and I'll also put some of my ideas in this.**

 **So, until next time, bye guys!**


	2. Move In Day!

**Hey guys! To my readers, including Selena Moonlighty and Rosehaven17, thank you so much for checking this out! I honestly didn't think this would get noticed this fast! So, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this new part!**

 **So, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I only own my OC's and the plot so please enjoy!**

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

"So, care to tell me what Operation Yu-Gi-Oh is?"

I walked alongside Charlotte; my closest best friend for life. Anything I had to say, need some cheering up or if I want to just chill out, Charlotte (or Char for short), she's always been there for me since we were kids. Plus, she can cook! You gotta love her! We were currently walking down the street in the middle of Domino Plaza, the hot spot to shop til you drop, with boutiques, restaurants, a movie theater and its own boardwalk with a perfect view of the beach and sea. Our favorite hang out spot.

I glanced at her. She has dark auburn hair curling to her middle back, violet eyes with lavender eyelids, fair skin, rosy lips and enough makeup to make her look attractive to every guy we walked past. Strapped in her signature look: a short strapless violet dress that goes down to over her knees with a belt, matching high heels and her usual golden bangles, necklaces and earrings. Honestly, it's a bit excessive, but not to Char.

"It's simple, really. I get to know Yugi and Yami, become a part of their lives and happiness and peace will at last be restored. Simple!" I explained, grinning widely, clasping my hands together.

"Oh yeah, very simple." Charlottle said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Be serious! We both know that I need this!" I reminded her.

"I know you do. I mean, why else did me and James aka my fiance have to drop everything and take you here ourselves, promising your parents that we'd look after you?"

"Um … because you love me." I smiled at her.

"Bingo! And," she wrapped an arm around my neck, making us face each other. "We both care about you, really. Your mental state, actually. I mean, Peter should not have acted like the asshole he is! You deserve so much better than him," she said, grinning. I grinned back.

"Which is the exact reason why we came here! So, I can find someone else and move on. Hopefully, someone tall, strong, daring, and sexy from the muscles to the ass," I dreamily spoke, sighing out with a smile on my face at imagining Yami's face. Charlotte groaned playfully.

"You and your fantasies," she teased. We both laughed before moving on to another store. "So, if you plan on getting along with these two boys, what's your strategy?"

"Well, I did have one idea …"

OOO

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Yugi hummed happily as he played on his hand held game console, playing Mario Kart. That's when he passed the living room and saw Yami looking out the window, his mind drifting. Yugi walked over and sat on the couch next to him. "Yami, what's up?"

He spoke, though his eyes were still looking outside. "I – I can't stop thinking about her, Yugi." That caught Yugi's interest more and his eyes grew in curiosity. "You – Do you mean Georgethe?"

Yami thought over it and then nodded. "Yes." That's when he heard a familiar gleeful squeal. He turned around to see Yugi's eyes glowing with happiness, his smile showing his perfect white teeth and his chibi hands bunched up to his puffy rosy cheeks. Yugi looked like a chibi for real. It alarmed Yami a bit. "Um … Yugi? Are you feeling alright?" And cue in Yugi's high-pitched squeal. Yami covered his ears and winced at how loud his baby bro is. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You. LIKE. Her!" Yugi squealed.

"Wait, what?! What makes you think I like her? We just met her yesterday."

"You didn't stop talking about her, from grooming your hair to eating your Fruit Loops," Yugi explained, poking Yami's cheek with each word, enunciating them all. At that, Yami couldn't help but grin.

"That's ridiculous." Yami swat Yugi's finger away.

"Ha! I say it isn't!" Yugi exclaimed when something caught his eye. Or rather … someone. He gasped dramatically. "LOOK!"

"What?"

"It … it … IT'S HER!" Yugi jumped up before scrambling to the front door of the Kame Gamp Shop, Yami calling his name and running after him.

OOO

Georgethe walked down the street beside some people, suitcase rolling behind her as she looked from one building to another, trying to find the one she was looking for. When she saw the colorful building with the sign "Game" on it, she smirked. "Ah! There you are. Now, let's hope this works."

Yugi ran out of the front door, panting as he wildly checked the streets for a familiar looking brown-haired girl when Yami stumbled into him. "Yugi, stop this! I really don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is my big brother _finally_ likes someone and _I'm_ gonna be the one that pairs them up!" Yugi declared, pointing his thumb to himself. Yami figured there was no point in stopping him. Once Yugi has a goal in his mind, it's set in stone and nothing in the name of Ra could stop him. That's his little brother for ya!

"Look! There she is!" Yugi pointed at something and Yami looked to see the same girl from yesterday sitting on the edge of the sidewalk with a suitcase a few feet away. And she looked lost. And kinda nervous. But about what? "Something must be wrong. Come on!" Yami followed him and they walked up to her. "Hey Georgethe." Said girl looked up at the voice and smiled.

"Oh, hey guys. Nice seeing you again."

"Same here. But, what are you doing out here? And with a suitcase, I might add?" Yami asked.

"Well, it ain't a long story." Both bros exchanged odd glances. "But, here's the thing. Me, Charlotte, my best friend for life or BFF for short, and her fiance James wanted to find someplace where we could plan their wedding in peace, without any distractions and certainly not get caught in the chaos of our folks. So, we chose Japan aka your fair city."

"Ah, so you won't blow your top." Yami said.

"Exactly! Heh, dude gets my drift," she muttered out that last part. But Yami caught it and smirked. "But, the problem is that the penthouse James rented has enough space for the three of us but it will all be filled up. The wedding planners, the decorations, every room will be stuffed! So, I thought I could crash someplace else and let the lovebirds sort out the mess. You know, get out of their hair."

"So, you need someplace to stay, then?" Yami asked.

"Temporarily, of course. At least, until the place is clear." She said.

And cue Yugi's ever so happy chibi face. "Our place … you – you can stay at _our_ place!"

"Our place – _OUR_ PLACE?!" Yami almost screeched.

"Yeah! Georgethe, you can stay at our place! We have an guest bedroom, squeaky clean and you get a great view of the city! Come on, come on!" Yugi grabbed her hand and pulled her up and away to where the shop is. Yami got in their way and stopped him.

"Yugi! We can't just let her stay here!"

"Why not?" Yugi pouted.

"Well – I uh – well – what would Jii-chan and mom say about this?" Yami stammered out.

"Hey! Grandpa would want us to help anyone in need! Mom too! Besides, they're gone for a month or two at that game convention up North, right?" Yugi smirked, speaking in a matter of fact tone. Yami groaned. He was right. The folks were out of town and left Yami in charge of the place and Yugi. "Come on, Yami! Don't do it just for me! Do it for her!" Yugi pulled Georgethe in front of him, making her almost clash into Yami. Her sweet, gentle smile was enough to make his toes curl and his heart race.

"Please Yami?" She practically begged him. Now, he couldn't say no. Not to that face.

"Oh … alright." Yami said.

"YES!" Both teens cheered before Yugi dragged her through the front door. "You're gonna love it here! This is the Kame Game shop, belonging to our grandpa, with all the best games from around the world! And up here's the living room, then the kitchen, and – " Yugi's voice rang in the house and Yami sighed.

"Oh boy, this is gonna to be a handful," he said to himself before closing the door behind him.

Then, he chuckled.

"Well, Yugi was right about one thing." Yami walked up the stairs to the living room. He watched from afar as Yugi showed Georgethe around.

Her smiled glowed brightly, making him smile too. "Maybe … I do like her. But … just how much of her, exactly?"

Both teens vanished down the hallway.

"Well, only time will tell."

* * *

 **So, I hope this was good for you guys cause I sure liked it!**

 **Especially ecstatic chibi cute Yugi and introducing Charlotte and James. They're OC's that I created a long while back so thank Ra I finally got to add them in a story.**

 **So, next part will be Georgethe settling in and her and Yami bonding/fluff.**

 **So, please review/fave/follow and all that good stuff.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	3. First Night In!

**Hey guys! It's been a while. But, I got the Yu-Gi-Oh! urge to post the next part.**

 **Also, thank you Xemina Pendragon, devilhuntermistress and yami scarlett for also reading this story! It really means a lot!**

 **So, I don't own nada of Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own fictional me, my OC's and this plot so enjoy!**

 **P.S. - I LUV Yami! I really do. ;)**

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I sighed as I finally got settled into the guest bedroom. My clothes were all unpacked and in the drawer across from me, my toothbrush and toothpaste were in the bathroom along with other hygiene necessities, and lastly was my art supplies, my sketchbook and my journal. I kept both of them in the small drawer next to the bed and I sighed, feeling tired for moving around so much.

"Finally, I'm all packed." I felt content with that. That's when my phone started ringing. I answered it, already knowing who it was. "Hello?"

" _Hey, it's me._ " Charlotte's voice spoke.

"Oh hey."

" _So, how did it go? Are you in?_ " I looked to the door, making sure it stayed shut, in case the boys were around. "Yep. Everything went smoothly."

" _Well, that's good …_ " Charlotte trailed off, leaving me concerned.

"Char?"

" … _Ge, are you sure you really want to do this?_ " I frowned. " _I mean, this is has got to be your most craziest idea yet. Giving your trust and safety to a guy you've just met … seems pretty radical to me. After what happened with Peter, I …_ " I frowned more, my hands gripping the bed sheets at the mention of his name. " _I just want to know you'll be okay._ "

"Oh, I will. Believe me."

" _I do._ "

"Look Charlotte, I know that coming to Domino City was my idea, meeting Yugi and Yami as well, and deciding to convince them to let me stay with them to give me all the time I need to win them over is a risky thing. But I have to try it! I mean, life is about taking risks, right? And besides, Yami seems like a good guy. You can't get all your facts from TV and anime. I want to know him personally, in person, just me and him … hmm." I sighed out, content while imagining Yami's attractive face.

" _Oh God, I will never understand your wild fantasies._ " I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me.

"That's cause I'm the creative one."

" _And I'm the fashionable one._ "

"Are you saying I got no taste?"

" _Only when it comes to shopping for clothes._ "

"So, I'm not a regular chick. Cut me some slack, will ya?! You sound like my mom!" I whined. She laughed. "Look, I'll call you soon."

" _Kay! Take care, BFF._ "

"Will do, BFF. Bye!"

" _Bye!_ "

I hung up and smiled. I'm glad that Charlotte cares about my well being. After my break up with Peter last year, I've been out of the dating scene, unsure about letting myself get into another relationship only to have it end tragically. The only thing that kept me going in this messed up life of mine has been Charlotte, James, my few friends back home, my family and …

I heard someone knocking on my door. "Come in!" The door opened and Yami stood in the doorway, smiling. "Oh, hi Yami." I already felt better at seeing his face.

"Hello Georgethe. Have you settled in nicely?"

"Oh yes. I'm just feeling a bit tired, that's all." I said. He nodded, understanding when a strange look overtook his face, especially in his eyes. Like he was concerned about something. And suspicious. I bit my lip under his gaze, looking down to my feet. Yami is most definitely someone that can make your knees shake and your heart quake with just one look. I heard him coming closer to me so I looked up to see him standing before me.

"Is something wrong?" He did sound concern. I smiled nervously. I had a nagging feeling inside me that says he may know something about me. Something that he wasn't suppose to hear. Did he hear my talk on the phone with Charlotte? Nah, no way. But, could he have?

"Um, I don't think so." He raised a brow at me, but he let it slide.

"Alright then. Listen," he sat next to me and looked at me, his eyes locked on mine. "You must forgive me for my behavior. It's just that … one minute I'm meeting someone entirely new and the next thing I know, she's now our guest living in our home. It's quite strange, if you ask me," Yami explained to me. I totally get it. I did show up in their lives suddenly and now I'm here. It is strange!

"Well, that's no surprise seeing as how I _am_ strange!" I stated.

"I find that hard to believe," Yami said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Trust me. By tomorrow morning, I will become a completely different person! You won't even recognize me!" I grinned widely, enthusiastically gesturing my hands around like I'm performing. I tend to do that time to time. Yami laughed at my antics; the sound of it was joy to my ears.

"Oh, I'll hold you up on that."

"Fine." I went back to my calm self. "But I … I am sorry for coming into your home unexpectedly like that. I mean, I … understand if you … don't want me here." I spoke softly, already feeling the sad mood come on. Truthfully, this wasn't part of the plan. I am literally feeling sadness right now!

Yami's eyes widened at my sad face. "No!" I gaped at his loud exclamation. I turned to see his face lite up, a tint of red on his cheeks. "Uh, I mean," he cleared his throat before speaking again, "You don't have to go. I don't – I mean, we don't want you to go. I know at first, I seemed reluctant about it but now … Yugi really wants you to stay and it would break his heart if you left now," Yami almost let it slip past his lips. But I smiled, cause even when he stuttered or messed up with his words like just now, he looks so cute doing it.

I know, how cliché of me, but come on! You would do the same thing!

"And you? How would you feel if I leave?" I wanted to smirk, feeling the need to test him. But when he looked at me again, I felt myself frozen in place. Unlike Yugi's chibi round amethyst eyes, Yami's eyes were sharp, laced with crimson red instead. And they burned so brightly, like a passionate fire, it made my heart beat faster and my blood racing.

"I wouldn't let you." He smirked. I gasped softly. Did he really just say that to my face?

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think?" He raised a brow at me, his smirk getting wider as he leaned over me. I blushed red, looking away. God, even his confidence is attracting! Just when I felt ready to melt right there, Yugi walked in, smiling sweetly.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready! So let's eat, I'm starving!" Yugi chirped up. Yami drew back from me, looking a bit annoyed that we were interrupted and I covered my mouth to cover my giggle. Yugi noticed how close we were and gave us his own personal smirk. "Unless of course, you'd rather skip dinner and head on to dessert." Yugi winked at Yami. He froze at those words and he knew what Yugi meant.

"Oh, get going, you!" Yami walked over, playfully shoving his baby brother out the door. Yugi laughed as he went downstairs. I got up and walked past Yami when his voice spoke in my ear. "You're welcome to stay." I looked up at him. "Please." I smiled warmly.

"Okay." I walked away, leaving a glowing, smiling Yami behind before he followed me.

OOO

Rice, chicken and chopped up veggies, all well cooked and so good! Yugi sure knows how to cook! Me, Yugi and Yami ate, talked about many different things before they asked about me.

"Really Georgethe, tell us about yourself. Just a little?" Yugi begged me. I laughed.

"Okay, okay! Well, I'm from the US, Florida specifically. I have two sisters. I love art and especially drawing, mostly on cartoons, anime and such. And I tend to sing, though, not in public. I … get shy around people. Especially people I've just met," I spoke, looking up to see Yugi's face in his hands; eyes lighting up when I spoke and Yami's face, deeply interested in what I had to say with a smile on his face. I looked down, blushing yet again.

After we finished eating, we cleaned our dishes and started getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into a dark blue shirt with matching pajama pants that has a tiny white star pattern on it, loosening my ponytail a bit. After I stretched out my arms, I heard something. I walked out into the hallway and saw a door creaked open across from me. I tip-toed to it and peaked inside.

"Yami, what were you two doing in there?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Yugi."

"But you were leaning over her, I saw. And you were smiling and –"

"Yugi, we'll talk about this in the morning. Now, you need to go to sleep." Yami reminded him, tucking his tiny brother in bed. Yugi frowned in defeat.

"Okay, you win … for now." Yami shook his head before kissing Yugi's forehead. "Goodnight, Yami."

"Goodnight, Yugi. Sweet dreams." Yami said before getting up, turning off the lamp light, leaving only the night light on, and walking away. I quickly walked away and went to my room, closing my door softly. I leaned back, sighing before smiling. The way Yami tended to Yugi, just like a big brother would, was so sweet to look at. Even if I was kind of spying on them.

My door was knocked on and I already knew who it was. I opened it to see Yami standing there, in his usual black top but with pajama shorts that hung loosely on his hips …

"I just wanted to make sure that you're comfortable enough," he gave me a smirk.

"I am, thank you."

"Good." His eyes looked suspicious again but he stayed smirking. It gave me chills.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear Georgethe." I blushed at his choice of words. He walked away to his room which was right next to Yugi's. Before he walked in, he turned and gave me one last smirk. "Sweet dreams." He closed his door, leaving me a gaping, perplexed mess.

I laid in bed, many thoughts coursing through my mind. Did Yami overhear my conversation with Charlotte? Does he know what I think he knows? Or is it all in my head?

The more I thought about it, the more I looked out the window, seeing the lovely lights of Domino City at night, up to the stars and the glowing full moon. Suddenly, I felt my eyes closing, my thoughts on the very same person that could turn this entire plan and my whole world upside down.

"Yami," I murmured out before falling fast asleep.

* * *

 **So, I was really in the lovey dovey Yu-Gi-Oh mood when I typed this up, and it all happened today. Wow!**

 **Sorry if Yami may have seem OC or something in this. But, when it comes to this particular story, the characters will be getting out of their comfort zone and do things that are pleasing, odd, or just plain crazy. All coming out of my cuckoo imagination! XD**

 **So, I really like how this turned out. Next part will be me meeting the gang, and after that, our very first crazy scheme/stunt! All will be revealed soon!**

 **Until then, fave/follow/view and review and until next time ...**

 **Bye guys! :D**


	4. Meet The Gang!

**Hello my peeps! So, a lot has happened. But, it once again got me in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, thank you Dman112 for reading this story!**

 **To all of you readers for deciding to read my story and review it, it really means a lot! I really want to get the hang of writing Yu-Gi-Oh! stories, especially since it's one of the few things in this whole wide world that makes me happy, excited and in love with! Especially Yugi and Yami! My boys! ;)**

 **So, here's the next part! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all and if I did, that would be damn good! But I don't. However, I do own my OC's and the plot so enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

(My P.O.V.)

I felt my eyes open. I yawned softly before my eyes blinked a few times to adjust. I looked around and say strange, alien surroundings. This isn't my bedroom. I looked around and then it hit me. I smiled then. I am in the home of the one and only Yugi Muto, along with his quite charming older brother Yami Muto. I quickly pulled out my phone and saw one recent text from Charlotte.

" **Morning, BFF. You okay?** " I smiled more before responding back.

" **Couldn't be better. :)** "

A few seconds later, she replied.

" **How's the plan going?** "

I was about to reply back when last night flashed inside my mind. Yami's strange yet exotic behavior left me both flustered but also concerned. I replied back.

" **All will go well. Trust me.** "

Then, she replied. " **Be careful.** "

I sighed, "That's what worries me."

OOO

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Yugi hummed to himself as he made pancakes, flipping them at ease. That's when he heard someone coming from upstairs. He looked over his shoulder to see Georgethe walking in the kitchen, yawning in her palm. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Georgethe!"

She smiled tiredly but sweetly at him. "Morning, Yugi." She yawned again. "I see you're up and perky, as usual."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah! Grandpa says I'm like an early riser."

"Yeah? I'm more of a night owl. The night seems to keep me up whereas I'd rather sleep in all day." She sat down at the table and watched as Yugi continued to cook.

"You and my brother. He tends to sleep in when we don't have school and on the weekends." She rested her face in her hands; her arms keeping support as she looked around at the mention of the older Muto brother. "Speaking of his majesty, my guess is he's still in bed." She joked. Yugi laughed harder and she joined before they heard footsteps. Both stopped laughing and acted casual.

And cue in Yami. He too yawned in his palm before brushing his messy bed hair.

"Morning, Yami!" Yugi cheered.

Yami tiredly smiled at his little bro's perkiness, yawning out "Morning."

"Well hello, Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?" Yami's eyes perked up at the new voice. He turned his head and his eyes widened a bit. Georgethe was busy twirling a flower between her fingers from the vase on the table. Her PJ top was loose, revealing her bare shoulder and neck at him and her loose ponytail curled down her back. She did say she would become a different person in the morning. Honestly, she was right.

' _She looks different than before … but she looks good that way … wait! What am I saying?! Ugh, I need to control myself and my urges._ ' Yami thought.

When she looked over at him, she was surprised to see his sleepy face suddenly seem wide awake. She shyly smiled at him.

Yami lightly smirked and walked over, looking down at her with vibrant, sharp eyes. "Oh … very."

She bit her lip, making his smirk curve more when Yugi cleared his throat loudly. "It's breakfast time!" The table was set, the plates were laid out, and Yugi was giving out pancakes all around. As they ate and chat (even though Yugi did all most of the chatter), Georgethe looked around to notice how nice a kitchen it was, even if it was small. Being in an entirely different environment, a home away from home, it made her eyes lite up more. So much that Yami's eyes gazed over her, sharping at how she marveled at everything. Yugi noticed it too and he grinned.

"So Georgethe, how was your night at our lovely home?" Yugi asked.

"It's nice! I can't wait to see the rest of your beloved city." Georgethe gushed over.

"Hey! You know what? We're suppose to meet up with our friends later today. You should come with us!"

She dropped her fork in surprise. She gaped like a fish. "Um … well I … I uh … I don't know." Yugi looked concerned. "What's wrong?" She twiddled with the flower. "Well I … I – I kinda h – have t – t – trouble when m – meeting n – new people." She stuttered out, mentally scolding herself for making a fool of herself in front of them. When actually, neither saw it as a bad thing. Yugi sympathetically gazed at her and Yami thought it was kinda cute.

"Ah, that's okay. They're really nice! I'm sure you'll be just fine!"

"Well …"

"Aw, come on, Georgethe! Please?" Yami begged her, giving her a genuine smile. It made her heart melt and she felt her face heat up. Suddenly, she went from being calm and collected right back to her normal shy, fluffy self. She nervously smiled at him; her face hiding behind the flower.

"Um … okay."

Yugi went straight to chibi mode, his eyes getting big and sparkly and his smile lighting up the room, feeling excited for his friends to meet her. Yami was just glad to see Yugi happy about this but also to see her flustered like this. He had to hold back his laughter, though his smirk showed it. As for Georgethe, she had many thoughts in her mind and she felt nervous again.

And cue in Yugi's remark, "Yay! Let's go!" Yugi jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room.

Georgethe raised a brow and Yami smirked. "Uh Yugi?!" He called out.

A few seconds later, Yugi runs to his bedroom, blushing red. "Gotta change! Gotta change!"

Yami finally let out his laugh and Georgethe had to contain her happy sigh inside.

OOO

Yugi held Georgethe's hand as he led her to their meeting spot with the gang, Yami trailing closely behind them. The Clock Tower in the center of the city was the spot. Yugi looked around to try and spot them, while Yami decided to look at her. Georgethe was awing and oohing at the new sights. She wasn't from here so the new flashy sights made her brown eyes glow in amazement. Yami couldn't stop staring at her. Finally, she felt eyes on her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Yami's eyes averted to up ahead. "Nothing."

She raised a brow at him. "I don't believe it."

Yami's eyes stayed straight, yet he grinned a bit. "You don't?"

"No. You like looking at me." Yami grinned more, closing his eyes in deep thought. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"You do."

"If I did, then I would tell you that I like it when you look at everything in wonder. It really … intrigues me." He spoke smoothly. His soft, baritone voice sent chills up her spine, making her hold back her shudder. She gave a small grin instead. "Really?"

Yami's eyes opened and he looked at her slightly. "Mm-hmm."

She looked back out to see the people happy, the buildings shimmering, and the birds flying upward. "Well, that's probably because I've never been to a place like this before. Everything here is an entirely unique experience. The sights, the sounds, the vibe … it's all so incredible yet so simple. I still can't believe I'm here …" She spoke with wonderment. Yami turned fully to her and beamed.

"You are here." She giggled.

"I know. But meeting you – and uh, Yugi too – it makes it all worthwhile." Yami's eyes shone tenderness at her kind words.

"As well as your presence here. Seeing you this morning really made my day." She bit her lip, leaving Yami to wonder, what would it feel like if –

' _No! Stop thinking like that! Last night, you couldn't control yourself. Now, you must remain calm and cool, don't lose yourself right away! But, I can't help it. Why can't I control myself around her? Why I ask you, why?_ ' Yami's thoughts were interrupted by the same kind, velvety voice he tried to act normal around. "Yami? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Before she could ask, a loud and cheerful voice broke through the calm air, making both their ears screech in pain.

"YUGI!" Said teenager looked up and his smile stretched widely across his face, his hands bunching under his cheeks.

"Joey!" Georgethe looked to see a shaggy dirty blonde haired guy with peachy skin, brown eyes and wearing the same school uniform as Yugi and they hugged like best buds do. She also another guy and a girl with them. The other guy was taller by a few inches with brown pointy hair, tanner skin and brown eyes wearing the same uniform. And the girl had brown box hair, pale skin and blue eyes but her uniform was a pink jacket under a white collared shirt with a big blue bow, a very short blue skirt, long white socks and matching flats.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?" Joey asked.

"Oh, just fine! Hey Tristan! Hi Tea!" Yugi said. "Hey, what's up?" Tristan said. "Hi Yugi!" Tea said cheerfully.

"Hey guys. Actually, there's something – or rather – someone I want you to meet." Yugi said. He turned around and he raised his hand to where Georgethe and Yami were standing. "Guys, this is Georgethe! Georgethe, these are my friends: Joey, Tristan and Tea." Yugi introduced them to each other, pointing to each one when he said his or her name.

"Um … hi." Georgethe shyly smiled.

"Hey!" Joey and Tristan said whereas Tea looked at her less friendly. She was standing so close to Yami … perhaps _too_ close. "So, how long have you known each other?" Joey asked.

"Um, about two days ago. She's staying here in Domino for the summer." Yugi said.

"So, what you think of our fair city?" Tristan asked her.

"It's so nice! Everything is so new and fresh … as do the people." Georgethe's eyes averted to Yami. He noticed and his eyes blazed, smirking. Once again, Tea looked less friendly and her eyes narrowed a bit. She was staring to dislike this Georgethe chick.

"Yeah! She's really nice when you get to know her." Yugi commented her, making Georgethe lightly blush, Yami narrow his eyes at Yugi's effect on her, and Tea hold back a growl.

"Well, any friend of Yug's is a friend of ours!" Joey exclaimed.

"Thanks." Georgethe said, smiling.

"Say, how about we take this gal a night on the town?" Joey asked; a genius idea that came to mind. Yugi's amethyst eyes grew bigger and brighter. "That's a great idea, Joey!" Yugi beamed. "Yeah! We can even do it tonight! Let's do it!" Tristan added. Yugi turned to see Tea zoned out, looking less cheery than usual. "Tea? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Tea's eyes averted from Georgethe to Yugi. He was always the one that made her smile the most out of everyone.

"I said are you alright? You look distracted." Yugi said.

"Oh! I uh … it's nothing! I'm fine." Tea said, trying to smile away her troubles. Yugi smiled, unaware of Tea's strange behavior towards the new girl.

"Oh, okay!" Yugi said. Both him and Tea looked on to see Joey and Tristan chatter on and on about what they wanted to do, how to do it and who was willing to pay for food in case they got hungry. Meanwhile, Yami started talking to Georgethe.

"You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Yami said.

"I know that. But, maybe I should go. I mean after all, they're your friends. And I'm going to be staying with you two for a while, the least I could do is get to know these guys. Besides, I'm more interested to know how a Japanese guy has a Brooklyn accent." She said. Yami chuckled at that last comment.

"People say he's really from Brooklyn."

"Well, that explains a lot." Both of them shared a laugh.

Then, Yami gazed over her, questionably. "By the way …" Georgethe looked up to see his face. "You were right." She raised a brow at him, confused. His eyes peered down at her, smiling warmly. "You were a different person this morning. You sure looked the part." She got what he meant and blushed deeply, looking down. Yami chuckled, making her blush grow.

"Hey guys! Come on!" Both teens looked up to see Yugi waving to follow them as he and the gang walked away. Georgethe nodded before running after them. Yami watched her leave before murmuring to himself about this morning; how she made him feel in that moment. "It's a good look for you."

He then ran after her and all six of them walked around Domino City, getting prepared for tonight, unaware of the first misadventure they would have together.

* * *

 **So, how was that?**

 **I really tried to bring out Tea's inner wickedness. To all those Tea fans out there, sorry for saying that. And in case you're wondering, I do want Tea and Yugi paired in this story. I mean, in the manga and anime they're kind of considered to end up together. Rebecca and Vivian, uh-uh! Again, sorry to those who like either pairing. But honestly, I try my best to tolerate Yugi X Tea. But, I rather prefer Yugi with Yami, Atem or both.**

 **So, next part is where the craziness really begins! I hope I presented everyone well. My imagination forces me to make Yami to act the way he is in this! Curse my fan girl urges! But, you would do the same thing. ;)**

 **So, do what you guys do best and review and more, pretty please! And until next time, bye guys! :D**


End file.
